TMAOKHC12
is the twelfth episode of The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! ''The English title from ''Harley's adventures is "All together, Glitter Force!". Summary The Patisserie Cures just won't give up! This is further supported when they summon every single cure from the past season (well, except for Cure Felice) to fight the team! It will take Hime and her friends immense courage and determination to win this battle! Script TMAOKHC12/Script Plot The episode starts out with the cold open: Hime travels up to the ancient Sakura Tree for guidance, but she becomes distracted when she thinks that the tree will provide fame for her and her friends. The moment is cut short when multiple lasers attack from above. Hime flees the scene before hiding behind a rock, confused and slightly horrified. She sees Cure Whip gathering an army of different shadowed people, which causes Hime to silently gasp in shock. At Utsukushisa High School, Shamour organizes the club together to make banana-vanilla cupcakes for the annual school festival. Ai gets excited and asks Shamour if she can help bake. Just as Shamour starts to consider her friend's offer, Hime bursts in through the window, shocked and her hair slightly burnt. Bibury then finds the Patisserie Cures outside, so the team leaves the room, leaving Miku to do the baking. However, Shamour tells Miku to deliver a note down to the head of the festival, saying that the cupcakes would be a little late. Hime fires her Brighter Beam attack at Cure Whip, but her target reveals herself to be a new girl named Cure Happy. Hime slightly panics, but becomes confused. Bibury flies to Hime, shocked about Cure Happy's presence. More cures appear (from Max Heart to Mahou Tsukai) and they announce themselves as "Pretty Cure All Stars", causing Hime and Bibury to scream in shock. The other cures then terrorize the girls; Cure Black attempts to punch Eas,Cure Lovely uses Lovely Beam to try to attack Cure Felice, Cure Sunny burns Regina's behind with Sunny Fire, Cure Sword almost slices Ai with Holy Sword, Cure Dream attacks Michiru with Shooting Star, Cure Muse beats up Kaoru and Shamour dodges Espoir Shower Fresh. Hime jumps off a ledge to try to kick Cure Dream in the head, but she fails and ends up falling on her face. Cure Magical ties up Bibury, but Hime uses the power of her Kokujin Necklace to free her friend. Hime soon floats up, kicks away the cures coming for her and rescues Bibury, soon collapsing to the ground with her friends. The girls soon transform into ninjas using the new Ninja Mode-Clicker, trying to throw off the cures. However, the cures combine their power and hurt the girls. Hime and the others kneel down in defeat, begging for mercy when Cure Black says that she didn't want that to happen. Hime looks up and sees that the other cures have switched sides. They soon help Hime and her team get up to fight the Patisserie Cures, which each team cheering them on. After Hime uses Hime Bright Star, the Patisserie Cures retreat and the other cures (except for Eas and Felice) go back to their respective homes. Back at the school, Hime and her friends successfully make the cupcakes just in time. The cupcakes turn out to be a huge success, and Hime celebrates by striking her pose from the beginning. The girls then perform DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Kokujin Hime Edition~ in their idol modes, ending the episode. Major Events *Every single Cure unites to help the Patisserie Cures fight against Hime and her team. *However, the cures betray them and fight alongside Hime's team instead. *Hime and the others use the Ninja form for the first time. Characters Heroes *Kokujin Hime *Cure Felice *Regina *Miss Shamour *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Ai *Eas Mascots *Bibury *Miku Cures *Cure Black *Cure White *Shiny Luminous *Cure Bloom *Cure Egret *Cure Dream *Cure Rouge *Cure Lemonade *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Milky Rose *Cure Peach *Cure Berry *Cure Pine *Cure Blossom *Cure Marine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Moonlight *Cure Melody *Cure Rhythm *Cure Beat *Cure Muse *Cure Happy *Cure Sunny *Cure Peace *Cure March *Cure Beauty *Cure Heart *Cure Diamond *Cure Rosetta *Cure Sword *Cure Ace *Cure Lovely *Cure Princess *Cure Honey *Cure Fortune *Cure Flora *Cure Mermaid *Cure Twinkle *Cure Scarlet *Cure Miracle *Cure Magical Villain Cures *Cure Whip *Cure Custard *Cure Gelato *Cure Macaron *Cure Chocolat *Cure Parfait Trivia *This episode features every cure (excluding Cure Passion/Eas and Cure Felice) from the first season to KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, excluding HUGtto! Pretty Cure. *The Ninja forms in the episode reference the Ninja PreCards in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! episodes